


December 2, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26583430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tears ran down the preacher's face as he sobbed near his foster daughter's spirit.





	December 2, 2002

I never created DC.

Tears ran down the preacher's face as he sobbed near his foster daughter's spirit before she suffered with him.

THE END


End file.
